


Be with me if you want, though I will not take no for an answer.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon! [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: AAH!, AZ is the player, Alternate universe to "Once I was alone", F/M, Fuck life, Gladion is lovable but a control freak yandere punk for AZ, Here ya go my fellow sinner :), I reccomend reading "Once I Was Alone" first, I'm done with life, NSFW, NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, This is the real shit, WHO SPILLED THEIR HOLY WATER ON ME?! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!, dont like dont read, fUCK ME, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: my mind is screaming at me: TO HELL WITH ALL THESE RUDE PIECES OF TRASH CALLED "friends and family"Hopefully this will calm me down (??)HALP MOI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayeTaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeTaye/gifts).



Note to self: People piss you off.

AZ was a very VERY evil 13 year old. Although, you can't blame her. She was PISSED at him.

Hau decided that he liked Lillie instead of her and basically said "FUCK YOU! SHE IS MORE FUCKING ATTRACTIVE THAN YOU YA PIECE OF SHIT!"

Okay, maybe he didn't say that, but that's what she felt he said.

Her boyfriend broke up with her.

She was sitting by the motel, home to the fucking edgelord, and she was just pissed off right now.

Hau had basically cheated on her with Lillie, and all he had to say to her was "Yea, we are done."

You see, after being experimented on so much by FOUNDER R, she tended to have some problems when overly upset. Seeing, right now, she had froze part of the ocean and made it snow in the fucking HOTTEST PLACE ON EARTH!

There was an evacuation warning and all these Alolans have never fucking seen snow before!

News reporters had found their champion was the cause of this disaster.

"Ms. AZ, What is going on?"

"Champion AZ, where is Hau?"

She was bombarded with questions.

Then, she felt a familiar presence.

"AMZHR, come with me. I won't take no for an answer."

She turned around to see the edgelord himself, Gladion.

She took his hand, he was surprised he didn't freeze but instead felt warmth.

She was having troubles complying with the laws of gravity, she would float a bit and every time he would say something stupid like "no." and "Fucking stop it." as if talking to whatever mysterious force was doing this. AND it listened.

THEN her powers took a turn and started a flipping forest fire, luckily Silvally was able to put it out.

AZ had just reached her limit.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out, bringing him to a halt.

He turned around, looking at the crying girl, and it reminded him of the submissive AMZHR from the past. What ever is responsible for this is DEAD.

"Anja?" He let slip. He usually doesn't use her name because she feels that she isn't human anymore.

"I am *Subject 07-08-32-03-FOUNDER_AMZHR {[url]}successor code_156 exo_PASS 101*"

he cringed.

"..."

"Besides... Anja is dead." 

with that, she was finally able to control the outburst of Z power and whatever else god-like power she uses.

Once they got back to his apartment, she was a tired smol child.

"I know we aren't friends but, feel free to tell me what's wrong." He said, a tint of anger and murderous intent burned into the word 'wrong'.

"Hau dumped me for your sister."

He very visibly cringed. He hated both Hau and Lillie. Hau took everything for granted, and Lillie got whatever she wanted while complaining about how unfair everything was.

What a PERFECT pair.

"Aren't you glad that you have your 'rival' Glad with ya?" he said in an amused voice.

"Can you at least TRY to show some sympathy?"

"Sympathy? Good riddance to the lot of them!" he said with a british accent, trying to make light of the situation.

It had worked, the girl chucked a bit before falling onto him. The poor thing never got sleep, never had free time, never was loved, and here she was wasting all of her energy grieving over that asshole of an ex, and he should know. He watches her practically 24/7. It made his jealous.

She snapped out of it, sitting up. "So Gladion, where have you been the past two months that I haven't seen you?" she asked.

_Only plotting the demise of those getting in the way of me and you. _"Not much, training."__

__"sounds like fun." she sighed. He knew she barely even got to do that anymore._ _

__She yawned. He knew she hated the day when the sun was harsh, but she needed sleep._ _

__"Go lay down, I won't take no for an answer." He told her sternly._ _

__"As if you could force me to. BUT, I will, on one condition."_ _

__"-And that is..?"_ _

__"Come lay down with me." He couldn't help the nasty things that went through his head._ _

__"Deal." The demon inside him was begging for him to make love to her, but the 'pure' side of him was saying "HELL YEA WE LOVE HER! do what ever she wants you to. As long as it requires being with her."_ _

__She pulled a spare set of clothing out of her bag. Somehow she fits everything she needs in there. Well, when you are always on the go, its nice to have your whole home portable. (He is talking about her tent)_ _

__AZ didn't mind dressing in front of him, but maybe would have liked it if he didn't stare so much._ _

__She was in a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt that showed off her shoulders and made it look like she had no shorts on at all._ _

__he was having fun sorting through her bag, when he found a condom wrapper._ _

__"Why do you have this...?" he asked. She hasn't had sex, he would have known if she did._ _

__"a cherubi lollie wrapper? I like sugar is all" She replied._ _

___Oh. ____ _

____He hopped in the bed after she scooted to the wall._ _ _ _

____Truthfully, he loved the wall, but the thought of her laying there would help him with many MANY sleepless nights._ _ _ _

When he woke up he found...  
The way she pressed against him, unaware of the fact she was using him as a body pillow, he just couldn't help but be aroused by her warmth.

That stupid Hau would pay for chipping the already broken porcelain glass.

Thankfully, the mender had shown up at the right time.

She was most likely unaware of the fact that she talks in her sleep.

"Glad...ion...:" She mumbled, shaking him out of his thoughts.

She gripped onto his arm and began to strip at the same time.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Gladion, shut uppp! Imma jus hot!" She muffled into her pillow.

before he said anything more, the girl had woken up without a top on, her striped bra out in the open.

She looked down, and at him, but didn't flip out on him.

"Sorry, I tend to get to hot here in Alola, I grew up around the 4 changing seasons, where Alola is always one temperature. Hot as hell." she said, throwing on her shirt.

He had told her that it was all fine, but he would be leaving for another few months, and had said she could crash at his place as much as she wanted.

"Gladion... Dun leave me again." He watched guiltily as she slept on his bed and he was getting ready to leave.

He was gone for months searching for a trainer who might have a lead on route 24's Golden Bridge Mystery Girl who disappeared on the same day that AZ had came to Alola.

He knew about the past, he met her in the past, ran away with her in the past, she was daughter of Lusamine's second love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beast had taken them to an abandoned, burnt down tower, and they repaired a lot of it, turning one of the above floors into a good living area.

She had been shaken that Gladion was now her step-brother. She had hated the fact that Lusamine had married her father, now she couldn't love her brother the way she wanted to.

They lived up there for a good while, then they grew up a bit more, and started getting curious about their bodies. She was nine, and he was twelve.

The husband and wife, brother and sister setup they had was becoming a bit more like an actual couple than siblings.

He would come home from stealing some goods, home to the girl he loved.

Often they would be completely alone, very few pokemon were on the higher levels.

This was around the time his hormones would come into play.

"If we weren't siblings, If we were older, I would have you right now." She had told him. He knew she shouldn't be so dirty minded for a girl so young, but that tends to happen when you are forced to grow up early.

She would kiss him, and play with him, and always keep him company, but the newly forming demon inside him was nagging at him, wanting more than he could have.

She had been caught one day, and returned to Aether Foundation. He was so lost without her.

He too, got caught, and just like before, had run away some time later, this time not getting caught, but coming back to a girl with no memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As months passed, she had started living in his motel apartment.

She hadn't known he was back just yet.

He had watched her go through the same hormones he did.

First, the feeling of lust became something familiar.

Second, dirtier thoughts came into play

Third, The un-satisfaction of touching yourself, it was never enough.

He had watched her prod around practically naked like usual. He had seen the arousel she got from reading dirty things.

He could FEEL her discomfort and want to be with someone.

She had been lying down in his bed, the wanting feeling keeping her awake. 

And the feeling that someone else was there.

_Something had grabbed her boob. ___

__She jumped and was ready to attack when she was paralyzed by the kiss of the one and only, "Gladion."_ _

__"Have sex with me. I will not take no for an answer." There he goes with his catchphrase._ _

__"And why should I do that?"_ _

__After about 4 months, he had been back. He not only had been back, but he had also wanted something._ _

__"Because you love your husband." He said, knowing she doesn't remember when they were kids._ _

__"And your big brother loves you." He said, knowing that she knew about her deceased father once being married to his mother._ _

__She had no idea how much he loved her._ _

__They had kissed again, tongues exploring and lips together, when he made a move._ _

__His hand roamed the bottom of her underwear, rubbing against her already wet vulva._ _

__He was doing this for her, she mattered most. Anything to help her, he would do it._ _

__Although, he couldn't deny that he was also being pleasured by this._ _

__first, his hand was slow, only slightly entering her._ _

__She told him to stop._ _

__He was dumbfounded. Did she not like it?_ _

__"We can't do this. I don't want to ruin our relationship Glad."_ _

__"It won't."_ _

__"But Glad... What if it does?"_ _

__"Then murder me for being so selfish. I would go out the happiest man ever." He joked, but was also very serious about._ _

__"Be still then." She said. He stopped. "Why?"_ _

__"You are beautiful. I know you are a guy but, you are absolutely stunning."She told him. he froze._ _

__how could someone be so kind? nobody has spoken words like that to him and truly meant it._ _

__AZ did._ _

__she found herself touching every muscle on his body, tracing his perfect lean body._ _

__She truly did love him._ _

__He grabbed her wrists, and kissed her again, and again, and again._ _

__"Thank you." he said as he moved down._ _

__"Thank you." he said, as he removed her panties._ _

__"I hope this gives you some of the satisfaction that I have felt just being near you."_ _

__Her legs opened. He held her hand as her other skimmed through his hair._ _

__He licked her opening, Her pearl falling victim to his lips as he wriggled his tongue around._ _

__She quivered and blushed, but she just kept holding his hand._ _

__He put his tongue in as much as he could, wiggling it inside her. She found herself giving in to him,_ _

__once he finished that, she made him lay on his back, taking his clothing off, setting it aside, and touched him._ _

__She motioned her hand up and down, slow and steady, watching him get shaky breath and make sounds he had never made in his lifetime._ _

__She kissed his forehead before going down and licking his tip, swirling her tongue around as her hand went up and down faster._ _

__He didn't need this. He only wanted to please her, not the other was around,_ _

__He loved what she was doing to him though._ _

__'Hau, you have no idea what you are missing.'_ _

__she went and took a pill, just in case they.._ _

__She opened her mouth, and he watched her head move up and down. He could feel her hair tickling him, and it was so soft and silky._ _

__She climbed onto him, giving him a hug before positioning him._ _

__The feeling he got was.... He didn't even know how to describe it._ _

__He helped her out, sliding in and out, then things got faster. She was practically bouncing on his lap, being extremely quiet, although nobody was residing next to them._ _

__She let him take over as his senses kicked in, turning her under him, getting harder, her getting tighter._ _

__He gasped as a mix of his and her cum had rushed around his cock._ _

__God. He loved her._ _

__"Marry me. Be mine. No is not an option."_ _

__".."_ _

__he faltered._ _

__"I thought we already were married." She mused._ _

__"We are. Lets marry again, so our honeymoon can be twice as nice."_ _

__She laughed._ _

__"Yes."_ _

__He loved her so much._ _


	2. GOOD NEWS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news on this guys!

-This work is going to be continued!

-Im taking requests for anything related to "Once, I was alone" and all of my other branch-offs!

-NSFW can be written in your requested fanfiction!

-FanArt has been made, and will take a bit of filtering before we can get it up, but YAY!

-I will be taking ALL requests! 

LETS DO THIS!


End file.
